


Crazy Boss Who Knows I Love Her

by ilauvyou



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilauvyou/pseuds/ilauvyou
Summary: Ryujin and Lia promised each other that they would marry each other if they were still single by 2032.Yuna is just Ryujin's intern who annoys the crap out of her.Or could she be more?
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Shin Ryujin/Shin Yuna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. present

“You’re late, again.”

Yuna bit her lip and stood in front of Ryujin with her hands clasped in front of her torso area. She looked down, “I… have no excuse.”

Ryujin leaned back in her leather office chair and rested her chin between her thumb and index finger, “This is the fifth time this month. That’s the limit of late appearances you’re allowed to make before the authority figure puts you on probation-”

“P-Please! I’ll do anything. I won’t be late again. I didn’t mean to, but…”

“I thought you had no excuses?”

Yuna scratched the side of her head and started to pace the small office, “I didn’t… hoping you’d let me go for honesty… but c-clearly you’re not doing that,”

“Yuna, what is our company policy?”

“Don’t strive for perfection, but also don’t view failures as only failures.” She articulated every word like a robot.

“Very well. Everyone who gets hired in this company clearly understands that policy. Could you explain it to me, in-depth, and maybe I’ll let you go?”

“Yes… um, employees shouldn’t strive to be perfect because no one but you is capable of exhibiting p-perfection,” She paused after noticing a glint in Ryujin’s eye.

“... but also that doesn’t mean we should underestimate the effect of one failure as it could become a habit and build up… to something worse.”

“I’m pleased. You seem to understand it, yet…” Ryujin stood up and circled around Yuna, never letting her eyes wander away from the tense girl. She then trapped her between

her body and the same table she was sitting in front of a few seconds ago. Yuna flinched and leaned back, her heart about to burst out of her chest.

“Your actions don’t show that.”

“I… I thought you’d l-let me go if I explained it in d-depth…” Yuna spoke without changing her line of vision once. She kept it on the floor the entire time. Ryujin smirked and

leaned closer, “I said, ‘maybe’.”

The door opened behind them revealing a very confused secretary, “Ma’am, you have a one-on-one meeting with one of the clients in twenty minut-”

Ryujin’s gaze changed from flirty to professional in a millisecond as she leaned back to stand straight, “Thanks, you may leave.”

“T-Thank you, superior!” Yuna attempted to escape, but Ryujin’s reflexes were too good. With one pull of the arm, Yuna was back against the table, “Not you, silly. I said you

may leave, Secretary Kim.”

“Oh, right.” The secretary awkwardly made her exit, bowing simultaneously.

Yuna pouted, “So, what… are you firing me? Is this your way of torturing me to see how well I can withstand, but really, you have no plans on letting me survive-”

“Why is this torture, Yuna-ssi? Am I…” Ryujin leaned closer to Yuna’s ear, her lips almost touching her earlobe, “...making you uncomfortable?”

Yuna felt chills. She shut her eyes closed, wanting everything to be a dream. Ryujin had no clue… absolutely no-

“I know you’ve been crushing on me since you got hired, which was 4 months ago.”

Yuna’s eyes flickered open and for the first time, their eyes locked. Ryujin’s eyes were confident, blazing with fire, unlike Yuna’s deer-like ones that seemed to have met the

headlights of a car. Ryujin licked her lip and removed her hands from the table, setting Yuna free.

“Honestly, as an intern, you’re capable… enough. But if you weren’t Yuna who has a crush on me and some random intern, heck- more so if it were a _male_ intern, I probably would’ve fired you a long time ago. I have a soft spot for you.”

Yuna stood frozen and she felt like if she moved an inch, hell would break loose. Actually, it already did.

“...That’s why it pains me that you’re still not listening to me because I really don’t want to fire you even though I know I have to-”

At this point, Yuna couldn’t tell if Ryujin was being serious or playing with her. From the start, she knew she had no chance with her superior so she made no moves. Yet, Ryujin being the great person she was, sensed it even though Yuna hid it so well. She knew there was no use in denying so she took a different approach instead.

“Give me a task. Anything. I’ll prove myself worthy of staying.”

......

“P-Pardon…?”

“We’re about to meet a client who is thinking of switching to our company, and I want you to do all the talking. You’ll be persuading her and I’ll be merely watching from the

side.” She spoke professionally as they stood outside the door of the condominium.

Yuna bit her lip anxiously, “I… I can’t. I know I can’t! I’ve never done this and on top of that… People never listen to me-”

Ryujin affectionately placed her hand on Yuna’s cheek, “You got this. I believe in you,”

That was the first time the seemingly cold and strict director had ever said those words to Yuna and the latter felt her cheeks heat up instantly.

“Let’s go?”

Yuna followed her lead and naturally the same hand that was on her cheek a second ago was now clasped with hers as they entered the condominium.

“Hello, my name’s Hwang Yeji. Pleased to do business with you,”

They introduced themselves and took their seats.

“So, first off, I’d like to say why I am switching to your company. My previous experience with Park Co. wasn’t very satisfying. Catering, service, everything was messy. I strive

for perfection, so just to clarify, this is what I’ll be getting from yours?”

Yuna opened her mouth and closed in again after some thought.

“No.”

Yeji and Ryujin both had their full attention on the intern. Yuna cleared her throat and placed a lost strand of hair behind her ear, “I’m sure you’re aware of our company policy. We don’t strive for perfection because that is simply not possible. Our company is full of faults, however-”

“Then, I think I made the wrong decision?” Yeji interrupted. Ryujin bit her lip and glared at Yuna, Is this her way of getting back at me?

Yuna ignored her glare but was completely aware of it. She took a breath to ease her growing anxiety, “Absolutely not. This is just me honestly speaking, ma’am. Another important thing when it comes to business is trust and communication. Right now, with my honesty, you should feel secure that you’ll be putting money into a trustworthy investment-”

“This is unbelievable. I can’t believe my fiancee recommended you. She of all people knows how much I value perfection. I don't settle for anything below that!"

Yeji huffed and pulled out her cellphone, “Hun, when are you coming home? I need to make sure that I’m talking to the right people- what? Oh, okay.”

While Ryujin and Yuna had a mini-staring contest, Yeji ended the call and turned her attention back to the two, “She’s coming anytime now. I’d like to wait for her.” Yuna’s

hands trembled against her knees. Ryujin noticed and boldly placed her hand on top of hers. Yeji noticed but didn’t say anything.

“I’m here, what’s the fuss about?”

That voice. Ryujin immediately removed her hand and stood up from her seat, eager to see the owner of that familiar, chill-inducing voice.

A voice she didn’t hear for 10 years and didn’t expect to hear for another month or so… if their promise was still active.

“Lia, you’re home, thank god.” Yeji approached her and snuggled her face into the girl’s collarbone.

_Lia?_ That’s not her name, but she looks just like her.

The same girl who made an unwarranted return met Ryujin’s dumbfounded eyes.

“Oh my god, you’re- the director of Shin Co.?!”


	2. past

  
  
  
"Wow, time really flew, huh?"

Ryujin blankly stared at the cup of tea in front of her and nodded.

_"My fiancee"_

Yeji's voice echoed in her ear like an unwelcome siren. What's worse is that Lia is completely oblivious to how the pain of waiting felt like. Ryujin felt foolish. How could she expect that her first love, a beautiful, kind, and talented woman like Lia, wouldn't find anyone in ten years? Lia went to Canada, Japan, and back to Korea. In three countries, two continents, and ten years of living, she was bound to change. She was bound to meet someone.

Ryujin was rather a hopeless romantic who had so many suitors yet a cold heart that could only be melted by Lia, or rather, the Jisu she loves until now.

"Ryujin-ah, are you listening to me?"

The latter's eyes widened and she cracked an awkward grin, "Sorry. I'm still really overwhelmed. You..." She stared at Lia in a daze, "... are still so beautiful. You didn't change, Jisu-ya."

"Call me Lia, now. Don't you think it suits me a lot more?" Lia playfully flipped her hair and chuckled. Ryujin bitterly smiled and nodded, "Quite so."

"Anyway, I asked you... how's your love life? I'm sorry we couldn't keep in touch as I wanted. It was difficult adjusting to the other side of the world, and also... I knew you had your own things going on so I didn't want to bother you."

_Excuses, excuses, nothing but excuses_. Ryujin laughed and mindlessly stirred her tea, her eyes empty of joy. Or in fact, empty of any feeling at all.

"You know, the same. I never changed, Jis- _Lia_." My heart stayed the same throughout those ten years.

Lia nodded and didn't know what to say. They both knew what she had just referred to, but she wasn't certain if it would be appropriate to bring that up.

**_2022\. Ten years ago_ **

Ryujin was never one to have small crushes on anyone. When all her friends were boy crazy, she decided to slowly distance herself from them and found joy in reading books instead. There was this one book that suddenly changed everything.

"Oh, I took it first."

"Well, I took it second. And now it's mine," The girl on the other side of the bookshelf stuck her tongue out and snatched it with all her might.

Ryujin gawked, "H-Hey! Rude?!"

The girl walked around to meet her on the same side and grinned, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Choi Jisu. Wanna be friends? So we can bond over the newest volume of _Beastars_ together?"

Ryujin thought that was the best offer she had received in her 19 years of living. She accepted her handshake and since that day, the two were inseparable.

In the next year of their friendship, things started to get rocky as Ryujin was developing feelings for her and suspected that Lia did as well.

Lia mentioned wanting to go to Canada to study abroad there and eventually work there to follow her dream of studying astronomy, particularly of the Northern Lights. Ryujin thought she was quite weird even back then but she didn't expect Lia to follow through with this quirky, yet intriguing dream of hers.

Lia's departure came sooner than she imagined. Her father was so excited to see her that he bought her plane ticket as a surprise. One afternoon, when Ryujin still expected at least 72 hours with her, Lia made a school-wide announcement with the help of the student who usually had control of the intercom.

_"Ryujin-ah! My flight is in an hour, so I'm afraid I can't see you once last time, but... I'm making a promise right now! In 10 years, 2032, if we're still single... please marry me, okay?"_

Ryujin heard every single word. Her classmates surrounding her cheered her on, but she needed to tell her. One last time, she had to see Lia.

She jumped from her seat, "I'm sorry Prof- I need to go!"

She never got the chance to say goodbye... nor did she ever get to tell her yes.

**Present**

"Wow, your boss doesn't look like she wants to be there at all."

Yuna focused on Ryujin and internally couldn't help but agree with the girl in front of her who totally resembled Light Fury from _How to Train Your Dragon 2_. She silently gazed at her and realized she had never seen her boss smile so much. What's off is that every smile appeared forced. Her shoulders were slouched too as compared to her the authority pose she exhibited everywhere when they were in the office.

"I think she's that friend my fiancee always talked about when we were still friends. She has only mentioned one friend to me but never told me her name. I still think that promise they made as college students is still so hilarious."

"Promise?"

Yeji sipped her Thai tea, "Mm. They promised to marry each other after 10 years if they were still single."

It all made sense now. Yuna remembered Ryujin also told her of Lia, although she used a different name when telling her the story. So Lia is Jisu.

Yuna couldn't help but worry. She liked Ryujin, but she wasn't at all happy. She knows that feeling of liking someone who will never be yours. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

"What about you, hm? You like anyone, kiddo?"

_I like my boss._

Suddenly Lia brought out a pink envelope and laid it out on the table. Yuna noticed Ryujin's hands trembled from under the table. She drank from her tea, unable to look any longer.

.....

"I'm getting married in a month. Honestly, I didn't expect to see you today, but I'm glad I carry extra invitations wherever I go."

Ryujin laughed again, wanting to cry. Her eyes were watery and at this point, she gave up trying to conceal her tears.

"H-Hey, everything okay?"

_No, I'm a fool who gambled my life on your stupid promise._

"Y-Yeah, I'm, I'm good-"

"Wait, you... you didn't possibly wait to fulfill that promise we did 10 years ago... did you?"

Ryujin burst out into the fakest laugh and wiped her tears, "No, silly! I'm just so happy for you... I can't believe you thought 10 years ago that you would still be single." She

barely collected herself.

Lia grinned out of relief and glanced at Yeji who just smiled back, "... It was Jisu who thought that. Who knew Lia would meet a girl that would love me as both..." She spoke in a

daze, clearly in love with her fiancee.

"Right, haha..."

"Anyway, I'm glad you didn't hope for that promise to happen. Honestly, I was kinda worried even when I was back in Canada... when I had just become Yeji's girlfriend. I realized that was such an impulsive and immature proposal. If you actually trusted in it, I would've felt bad. You can get so many girls, Ryujin! Imagine if you stayed single this whole time because of me..."

Ryujin chuckled at the irony, "Right."

She didn't know what else to say except repeating the same word.

"A-Anyway, since I'll be going to your wedding... I'm guessing you'll convince Yeji about our business partnership?"

"Of course, Ryujin-ah! Count on me. _This_ is a promise I'll keep," She winked. _Ouch_ , Ryujin thought.

"Looks like they're done," Yeji stated. Yuna nodded, "Well, see you then. Nice to meet you, and I'm assuming we'll meet again." She bowed.

Yeji chuckled, "No need to be so professional. Also... after thinking about it for a while, you've gained my respect with how you tried to convince me earlier. I think doing business with the Shin Co. will be a good move for me and my fiancee."

Yuna smiled, "My pleasure."

Ryujin was still in a daze that she had left the building without Yuna.

"Boss!" The younger girl caught up and stopped in front of her Ryujin to catch her breath.

The latter only seemed more confused as to why Yuna chased after her, "Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you that you're all set. You did your mission well. You can either go back to the office or take the day off."

"E-Eh? I've barely clocked in for two hours. I can stay." Yuna spoke with a pleading tone.

"It's fine, really. It's a Friday so not much work will be waiting for you in the office."

"Is that so...? Then," Yuna took Ryujin's hand and smiled, "...since it's not a busy day, would you wanna take the day off with me?"

Ryujin stared at their hands and blinked a few times, "I'd go, but-"

"Come on~" Yuna whined and stepped closer, minimizing the space between them.

"Fine, fine. Where to?"

Yuna shut the door, "Let's take the subway! To... an arcade!"


	3. future

Ryujin wasn’t sure what got into her that she was suddenly making a call to her secretary to cancel all her plans this afternoon as she stepped into the crowded train. She never took the train and Yuna knew that. Yuna was full of adventure and… sometimes they don’t work out.

Ryujin could still remember that day she was in a bad mood and Yuna somehow got her to jump in a lake with trousers during a “fishing” break-time activity. 

  
  


There were no seats vacant so the two Shins stood around a single pole. Two other people also shared it. Great, we chose to take the subway on the busiest day of the week at 3 PM when people get off work.

Her protective side got the best of her as she saw one of the guys sharing the pole keep staring at Yuna. She wrapped her arm around Yuna’s waist and held her closer to her side. Yuna’s breath hitched as her body was pressed close to her crush. She gazed at Ryujin and her heart picked up its pace. The latter didn’t notice and she kept glaring at the guy who shifted his stare somewhere else.

It was their stop. Ryujin slid her hand down to Yuna’s hand, interlocking it as they stepped off. Yuna was silent the whole time, feeling fuzzy inside from all the skinship her superior kept initiating.

“Lead the way,”

Yuna nodded, “I think it’s on this street…” She snapped as she read the neon words _Rabbithole Arcade_ flashing from a distance.

Ryujin braced herself as Yuna ran, laughing like a maniac.

  
  


......

“You’re really not gonna play?” Yuna pouted after she finished the 20th round she’s played alone. Ryujin only played one zombie killing game in one of those dark boxes that can fit two people and then gave up when she realized Yuna’s skill was godly. She was the type who didn’t like doing things she wasn’t good at because she felt bad about herself.

“I’m having fun just looking at you.”

There it was again, that weird butterfly Ryujin had with every smooth thing she said. Yuna bit back her smile and put down the toy gun into the hole. She stood up and grabbed

Ryujin’s hand, “Let’s play something else then!”

By something else, she meant basketball which was also not Ryujin’s forte. Her height and short arms said it all.

“Really…?” 

“Try one round!” Yuna grinned enthusiastically.

Ryujin sighed and complied, knowing she couldn’t win against that smile. She practiced her form before pressing start. A sense of competitiveness arose within her and she really wanted to appear cool. She already Yuna was head over heels for her but felt threatened after her weaknesses were revealed.

  
  


_300 points._

Each successful basket was 100 points. She could guarantee that she had attempted to shoot at least 15 times.

“I-It’s okay! One more try!”

“I’m done-”

“Pleaseee~?” Yuna pouted and gave her the puppy eyes. The “the” exists because legend says that Ryujin has lost to them every single time.

“Fine.” She prepared herself again, but as soon as she pressed start and had a ball in hand, she felt herself elevate a foot from her original position. 

Yuna giggled from her waist level, “Let’s go Shin Ryujin!”

Ryujin was shocked at first but then started to laugh as others clapped at them. By her seventh successful shot (out of 15), the round was over and they had gained an audience of ten who were just passing by. Her score was still pretty bad, but she couldn’t help but enjoy being carried by the younger girl for three minutes.

Yuna put her down and Ryujin ruffled her hair with a shy smile, “Only you would.”

  
  


Ryujin called it a day after that round. By the time they exited the arcade, the sun was setting. Yuna was ready to go, but Ryujin asked her to accompany her on a walk, which was unlike her. Yuna didn’t mind, though.

  
  


“Can I be honest?”

Her boss shrugged, “When have you not been?”

_Damn_ , Yuna thought as a shy smile crept up to her lips. They somehow ended up at a public park after a few minutes of walking. She took a seat on the nearby bench and the older girl mirrored her action.

“I kinda figured out... who Lia was to you… who she _is_ to you.”

Ryujin’s gaze softened, but as she stared intently at Yuna, her thoughts which were once filled with Jisu began to shift.

Her eyes trailed from Yuna’s eyes to her lips back to her eyes which were now locked with hers.

“Are you… still sad?”

The older girl shifted closer, removing the distance between them. She leaned on her intern’s shoulder and wanted to savour the moment. All of a sudden, she felt like meeting Lia today was not as bad as how it felt three hours ago.

“Not as much… because of you.”

Yuna’s cheeks heated up and she made a small nod. She didn’t want to further prod on her boss’s personal issues so she kept silent until Ryujin spoke again.

“Thank you, Yuna.” She tilted her head a little up, her lips meeting the blonde's already reddened cheek and staying there for a few seconds. Yuna bit her lip, trying not to smile. 

“You can smile.”

Yuna stood up, causing Ryujin to almost fall over. The latter held herself by the elbow and raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. 

The clumsy intern who could not control her emotions, bowed before her half-amused, half-worried director, “I-I’ll get going boss!”

“Wait, why are you-”

  
Yuna just ran off, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Ryujin watched her back fade off into the distance and just smiled to herself.

_She’s weird, but… cute._

**_a/n;_ **

_comment, kudos, curse at me- jk don't actually_

how did y'all like the ending ?

i personally had a lot of fun writing this. not to mention i miss 2shin and itzy a lot :( writing gets me by through life and online classes lol


End file.
